Alive
by QueenBBG
Summary: A fanfiction about my Au in which Tadashi is indeed Alive but is sort of an anti hero who has lossed his memory but ends up getting back and is now trying to blend back into society. This fanfiction also tells the story of my OC, Spice and how she plays a part in all of this. SpicexTadashi, Tadaspice.
1. Chapter 1

Edits done by unlimiteddreamer

—-

Despite the looming projects asides to her and her friends, Hiro, Spice and Fred made it a point to get their game on at least three times a week. Spice sipped her soda, surveying the screen as she tapped her soda can against her mic.

"Hiro, on your left!" She said, mashing the number keys in a rhythmic order as several new enemies filled the playing field.

"I see them,"Hiro responded, cracking in over the headset.

Spice watched as Hiro's avatar annihilated a third of the enemies she had alerted him to with one clean swipe of his sword. Hiro had emerged himself into the gaming life after a little bit of prodding from Spice and Fred and had quickly risen to the leader of their three man party.

"Dude, that was mega awesome!" Fred cheered, Spice pulling her headset slightly away as he did, his voice now ringing in her ears. She mashed a few more keys allowing her character to heal and recharge, spinning around in her chair as she waited.

"What's next, fellas? I'm dying to explore that one cave we discovered on the way here," She commented, watching Hiro and Fred wipe out what was left of the enemies. "The enemies there are a little strong but I think-" She started until she felt a small jolt from her watch.

Alert! was flashing in red. She sighed. "Change of plans, I gotta log off for now."

"Awwh, why? It's only 2 in the morning, Spice. No classes tomorrow~ " Hiro whined, almost singing the last comment. "Come on, we need you. Whose gonna heal Fred every time he charges into a group of thieves?"

"In my defense, they're asking for it. I can hear them mocking me." Fred piped in.

Spice laughed as she pushed herself off from her desk, her chair rolling towards her closet. Hopping up, she stripped away her comfort clothes as she listened to the two convincing her to stay. Nudging the chair back into it's place, she took out a purple and black romper she had fitted for more… Stealthier purposes.

"Look, you know I go stir crazy when we go hard like this, plus my hand is cramping," She replied with a well placed whimper. "I need to go stretch my legs!"

"We can still definitely cram in some more Guilds of Legendary Warlords," She continued as she struggled to put the romper on. Maybe she had fitted it a little too well. "I'll try and come back as soon as possible."

"Oh alright… Just send me a message when you're back home. Come on, Fred. Let's do some side quests," Hiro said before Spice logged off, placing her headset on the desk. With a final yank of her boots, she was ready to go. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she put on her googles. Clad in the romper, boots and gloves, it was almost impossible to believe that the little thief in the night was actually Spice. Turning to leave, she stopped in her tracks, forgetting a key instrument. She groaned as she set to digging through her room for her bow staff.

"Where did I put it now?" She rummaged through the piles of clothes on the floor near her bed, then her closet. "For something with glow sticks on the end, how do I keep losing it?!" She questioned herself, flipping the notebooks and paper off her bed, making a bigger mess. Rolling her eyes, she bent down to clean up when something caught her eye from peaking from under the comforter. She pulled it out with ease, her body becoming stiff when she saw what it was.

A calm soon washed over her as she gazed at the photograph, sitting herself down on the bed as she smiled. It was a picture of Tadashi after she taken his hat from him. The tall nerd had a goofy but cute expression of surprise with his hat head. Soon, the memory of the photo flooding her mind.

It had been between class when they were goofing around in the hallways. Spice had just taken his hat while he was reading his notes, snapping a photo quickly with a cheeky grin as Tadashi looked up in shock. She plopped the hat on her head and taunted him as she step out of his reach everything he went to grab it. Suddenly, she felt herself losing balance, her shoe slipping against the polished floors. Rather then hitting the floor hard, Tadashi caught her just in time. As he lifted her back to her feet, Spice could feel her heart race and cheek darken. She swore it might've been her mind playing tricks, but he was blushing too.

Her memory became foggy as her eyes began to burn, tears threatening to flow. She clenched her teeth and shook her head, refusing to cry. "I never had the chance to tell you how I felt…" She whispered, tracing her finger over the photograph. "You left doing the right thing…"

Wiping away the start tears, she did her best to pull herself together. Carefully placing the photo inside her shirt, she did one last look around the room, spotting her staff on top of her head board. With the bow staff in hand and the photo nearby, she felt her spirit lighten. She took one last look around the room before she pulled her hood up and left the apartment.

As most of the city slept, the street lights shone brightly and lit the way for those who were still awake partying the night away. Distracted by the fun and drunken stupor, very few people scattered along the streets noticed the shadow that bounced from building to building. It slowed down as it turned a corner, Spice in tow. Normally, she would be patrolling the local area but in the midst of her round, a shadowed figured swooped by her. Her interest peeked and she found herself following them into the party district. She peered around the corner and could see the shadow figure clearly now. He wore a black and red sleeveless suit, bandages wrapped around his right forearm that was merged with a long black glove. What was left exposed of his arm covered in a tattoo of a flame. She squinted, hoping to see to see his but she could only see his mask from the angle she was at.

He was in a heated conversation with three thugs, all of them towering over him like mountains. The largest one stepped forward, Spice feeling the ground shake as he moved. From behind him, she heard a whimper. Cowering against the wall was a middle aged man, paling in fear.

"I dunno what yer tryin' to pull here, but we got shit with this little man," The light spit out, glaring down at the masked man. "Yea can't go borrowin' cash and not pay it back. So unless yea got the money for him, beat it."

The masked man merely shook his head, standing tall against the three.

"Yer loss, kid," He smirked, snapping his fingers. His henchmen moved in unison towards the masked man, cracking their knuckles as the closed in on their prey. Spice inhaled quickly, readying her weapon. Her bow staff was electricity charged and she could feel the entry in her hands, ready to jump in.

However, the masked man seemed to have it covered.

He used the gauntlets on his arms to block the brass knuckles they wore, the clashing of metal on metal ripping through the silence in the night. With speed, he dodged one of the henchmen, jabbing the nerves in his arm, now falling limb at the larger man's side. With that, he leapt up, kicking him hard in the face and sent him down and out for the count. The other growled as launched himself towards him. Like lighting, the masked man elbowed him in the gut and threw him over his shoulder, landing beside his fallen friend. He cocked his head at the leader, who stepped back warily before attempting to take off. The man threw himself into the air, landing in front of the leader, socking square in the jaw. He groaned as he fell, the ground rumbling as he collapsed out cold. He turned in the direction of the cowering man, walking towards him as he reached into his pocket, the man sitting there in what seemed to be fear.

Spice leapt into action, her bow staff crashing down in front of him, electric waves crack lying around the staffs tips. She swung at him, putting herself between the man and him, her attack only to be blocked with ease by the masked man's gauntlet.

"Don't come any closer!" She exclaimed "I'm warning you! You're not laying a hand on thi–"

"Wait!" She heard the middle age man yelp, cutting her off. She glanced over her shoulder as he stood up, walking towards the two. "H-he's not going to hurt me. He rescued me," He spoke, his voice shaking from the previous events. "Thank you, s-sir. I-I owe you…"

The masked man shook his head and pulled his hand from his pocket, handing him an envelope. The man took it and opened it warily, his eyes widening. From what Spice could see, inside was a large wad of bills, more then likely enough to pay off whatever debt he owed those thugs. A smile beamed across his face, practically singing his praises as he ran off out of the alley, not before yelling a loud thank you before he turned the corner and disappeared. Spice looked at the ninja in confusion, not lowering her staff for a moment.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She questioned. He remained silence. "Well?"

He turned on his heel, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled, grabbed on his shoulder. "Don't you fucking ignore me, you prick!" Before she could spin him around, he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, keeping her pinned. She glared him, inspecting the mask closely. Now face to face, she could see the orange flame pattern decorated his white mask. While she couldn't see his eyes through the black slits in the mask, she could feel that she was being given a once over. she could not see his eyes she can feel him looking her over. His head tilted down to her chest, plucking the photo out of her shirt.

"Hey, that's mine!" She frowned, reaching out to grab it, but it was just out of her reach. He let her of her, taking a step back as he looked at the photo, Spice rubbing her arm, a bruise now forming where he grabbed her.

"I'd suggest you give it back," She said as she rubbed her arm, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. The man moved closer to her, taunting her in a familiar way as he held the photo in her grasp, pulling back when she tried to snatch it.

"This person in the photo…Did he mean a lot to you?" He asked, twirling it in his fingers.

Spice felt her face turn redder than before. How dare he! "…Yes," She looked away. "He was… very important to me. I think about him everyday," She started, her emotions spilling out from her like a fountain. "That photo is all I have left of him. I need him– …it back. I-I can't sleep without it! Please…" She said as she put out her hand, her voice a mere whisper by this point. The tears forming in her eyes were visible enough for him to see as he gently placed the photo back higher hand. She tucked it back into her shirt and wiped her eyes. The man pulled her hoodie off, running his fingers through the loose hair. Spice shoved an end of the bow staff against his chin, pushing him away as he held his hands up.

"You…always had such beautiful hair," he said.

"Excuse me?" She stated, now confused and unsure how to react. She felt her heart racing, but why? Was it that he invaded her space? Was it the mysterious aura he gave off? The words that he said?

He dropped his hands with a cocky shrug, turning around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" She demanded. Without slowing his pace, he waved and answered her question.

"You'll find out. We will meet again," He replied, leaping in the air and throwing himself on top of the roof, disappearing.

Spice pushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ear, leaning against the wall for support. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart,the rapid beats vibrating through her core as the breathes hitched in her throat. She bit down on her lip, replaying the scenario that just happened and it eerie familiarities. She realized then, it was his voice. Something about his voice gave her comfort despite not being able to pin point the face. She had so many questions that needed to be answer but first…

"What did he mind, we'll meet again?" She asked herself under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Edits done by unlimiteddreamer

It had been a mere few days since Spice's encounter with the masked man and the one thing that continued to play in her mind was his parting words. She stared up at the ceiling as her music played, the bass drowning out any sort of distraction in hopes in would help clear her mind.

"What does he want with me?" She muttered to herself, biting her lip. "And what the hell did he mean by "we'll meet again"? This guy has to be a creep…"

Rolling onto her side with a sigh, she idly played with her hair, trying her best to spark a memory. Tucking a stray strand behind her ear, something did click. She slowly sat up, arms crossed. Someone used to compliment her on her hair, but who was it? She wasn't going to lie, she took pride in making sure it looked great but now it was killing her why this one commenter stood out from the rest. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus as a hazy face started to form in her mind. She was extremely disgruntled when something loud hit her window, eyes snapping open.

Reaching out, she grabbing her bow staff and hopped to her feet, walking over to the window. Living alone had its perks, but it also meant having to investigate the creepy noises that arose in the apartment. Pulling the window open, she stuck her head out into the warm breeze and surveyed the area. Nothing caught her eye on the ground, however there was something sticking out of her wall. It was a kunai, deeply stuck in the bricks. Her eyebrow raised when she saw there was a paper attached. Using her staff, she dislodged it and brought it inside, shutting the window tight. Placing the ninja weapon on her dresser, she opened the note and read it out loud.

""Meet me in the same place for 11pm."… Excuse me? Same place?" She frowned, staring the note down. "Who the hell does guy think he is?" She thought for a moment, placing the note down as she weighted the pros and cons. She still didn't know who this masked man, apparently ninja now, was. The idea of finding out who he was interested but there was always a possibility he wouldn't be as nice to her like the man he saved. Glancing over at her clock, she sighed as she went to her closet, slipping on her romper once again. She had at least a half hour before he'd arrive, so she could at the very least scope out the area. Grabbing the note and the kunai, she slipped them into her shirt as she left the apartment.

She had business to attend to.

Spice arrived back in the same alley where she had met the mysterious ninja man before. She stood in the center, having view of every entry and exit way. Chills ran up her pine as she did her best to keep calm. Despite the fact the she had checked the alleyway from top to bottom and confirmed it was in fact safe, she couldn't help but feel she was being

set up. Rather then wait like a sitting duck, she climbed her way up the roof of one the buildings, making herself comfortable.

"Let's see who gets the drop who, jerk," She said with a grin as she pulled out an e-cigarette from her pocket, placing it between her lips as she inhaled the sweet vapor, blowing it out as she checked her watch. "I was under the impression ninja man was going to be on time." She shrugged as she went back to her smoke, eyeing the alleyway.

"Y'know, smoking is bad for you." Spice was startled by the mysterious voice, making her jump to her feet. She spun around, the man standing behind her, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh yes, because vapor is very deadly," She replied with snark, taking a long drag from the e-cigarette, blowing the apple scented vapor his way. So the jerk had managed to get the drop on her, however she wasn't going to let him think he had her riled up. "It helps me relax," She said as she took another drag.

"What are you trying to relax from? Work? School? Love?" He asked, Spice noting he put more emphases on the word 'love' as he stepping closer to her. Spice put the e-cigarette back in her pocket, tightening her grip on her bow staff.

"Back up, buddy," She replied, trusting the staff out, pushing him further from her. After his little touchy-feely moment yesterday, he wasn't getting any closer until she got some answers. "Why the hell did you call me out here?" She demanded, a frown frowning on her face. "You're not getting anywhere close to me after your little stunt the other night."

"It's a question for a question. Answer mine first," He replied, carefully pushing the bow staff away from his chest. "What's stressing you?"

"… The memory of someone I lost," She said softly, sadness now clouding her eyes as she touched her chest, missing the warmth of photo gave her. The man tilted his head as he spoke.

"I'll take it that's was the man in that picture," He replied, Spice nodding in return. "… He meant a lot?"

"Yes. Now it's your turn," She said, focusing on his movements as he began to circle her. "What was with that little hair bit? Got a hair fetish, you creep?"

"No, that's not it," He chuckled in reply. "No, it sparked a memory. Brought back all sorts of things I had forgotten," He said, facing Spice. "My family, friends, my previous life… I had to see you again. I needed to confirm something."

"Confirm what?" She asked, her heart now pounding in her chest. They knew each other once and it clicked for him, but why not her? "… Who are you?" She whispered. "I know you. I know I do, but…" She lowered her staff, stepping closer to him as her stare seemed to bore holes into the mask as she reached for it. She let out a hiss of surprise as he grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from his face.

"Not yet," He said sternly, wagging his finger at her. "You're not ready for that just yet."

"When?" She interrogated. "When am I going to be ready this, buddy?" Her voice shook a little with excitement as his hand loosed, letting her wrist slip from his grip and gently held her hand.

"Tomorrow," He said, tugging her closer. "Let's make it a date."

Spice could feel herself becoming more flustered by the second now. The moment was shattered within seconds when she was shoved away, falling to her knees as the man dodged a huge red gauntlet crashed to where they just standing. Leaping back to her feet, she looked up at the sky to see a flying armored robot with a smaller man in purple latched on his back.

"Baymax, you take care of the girl. I've got the masked creep," He roared, Spice recognizing the voice. _Hiro and Baymax? What the hell?!_She couldn't think straight as Baymax flew lower. She spun her staff, ready to fend him off until the masked man shoved her away again.

"Get out of here!" He yelled, pushing her towards a connecting roof. "Go! I'll take care of them!"

Spice didn't need anymore urging then that as she took off, bounding from roof to roof, using her staff to vault herself over the wider gaps. Glancing back, she could feel her body grow cold as she saw Baymax tailing close behind her. She made a hard left before leaping down from the rooftops, swinging herself down to the ground. She zipped through the city streets with ease, hoping to lose the robot. She soon noticed that it was much quieter then before as she looked up to the sky. Baymax was nowhere in sight and with that, she practically collapsed outside of a store, leaning up against the glass as she caught her breath. As she did her best to relax, she over looked her surroundings. She wasn't that far for home. Gathering her together as best as she could, making her way home in silence.

Sleep came easy for her that night, completely spent from the events of her short evening.

She didn't enjoy being woken up by her phone. The first time it vibrated, she ignored it. The next six times were harder to deal with. Spice groaned from under the covers, reaching out, patting around her side table before finally finding it. She sat up, yawning as it began to go off again. She answered it as she stretched, taking note of how she had thrown her suit and staff across the room when she came home the night before.

"Hel—" She started, before being cut off.

"Spice! Shit, where have you been?!" Hiro demanded from the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home," She said with a yawn. "Who pissed in your cer—"

"We've been trying to get a hold of you!" He cut her off again, urgency in his voice. "Look, get over to the café ASAP, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" She agreed, rubbing her eyes as they hung up. She checked her missed calls list, eyebrows raising when a fair chunk of her contact list had blown up her phone. There were some missed texts, but given the tone Hiro was using, it seemed better to get ready sooner. The texts would be there after her shower. As she walked over to the washroom, her phone went off again. She rolled her eyes as she dashed back to answer it. Checking the call screen, she froze as the phone slipped from her fingers, dropping onto the bed.

"That's…" She stammered, running her fingers through her hair, her heart racing as she tried to think. That number had been out of use for years. No one was supposed to be calling from there.

"No! He's dead!" She screamed at the phone, grabbing it and answering it. "If this is your idea of a joke, you're a fucking twisted freak!" She bellowed, shutting the phone off before the receiver could reply. Her chest heaved as she left out choked sobs, throwing her phone aside as she dropped to the floor.

Getting to the Lucky Cat Café was going to take longer then anticipated.

Despite her steaming shower and rage taken out on a loofa, Spice stood at the crosswalk across from the café, still royal ticked off. Someone was going to get chewed out today. She eagerly walked across the street, purpose in her step as she approached the café. From the corner of her eye, she saw Wasabi's car as she stepped up to the door, opening it and slipped in.

"Spice!" She heard a set of familiar voices call out. Putting on her best fake smile, she walked over to them. Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and Gogo sat huddled around a table, moving to make space as she came over.

"What's wrong? Where's Hiro? Spice asked, looking over everyone's expressions. Wasabi was wiping his eyes, Honey Lemon patting his back. They all seemed to in on something.

"Spice, you're not going to be—Opf!" Fred yelped as Gogo smacked him hard in the stomach.

"I'm not going to… what?" She questioned, eyeing the lanky man. "Guys…"

"It's not our place to tell you," Gogo responded, nodded towards to counter. She strutted over to the counter, looking in behind. Hiro was nowhere to be found. She tapped the service bell twice, the ringing chiming.

"I'll be there in a second!" Hiro yelled from the back. She did her best to hide her frown. He tells her to get there urgently and then he's not there? She was distracted from her distain as her stomach growled. In her rush, she hadn't gotten anything to eat. It might also be way she was so on edge. Bending down, she went over the fresh pastries in the window. Noticing a pair of legs on the other side, she straightened up as she said her order.

"Hiro, give me that red velvet muffi—" She started, choking on her words as her eyes focused on the person in front of her. Her eyes widened as she clutched the counter top, her heart hammering in her ears as she took in the sight before her.

Standing on the other side of the counter was a tall lean man, his raven hair nice combed and spiked with an embarrassed smile on his lips, his brown eyes apologetic. Her cheeks grew red as her eyes glazed over, struggling to speak as the man stepped out from behind the counter.

Ta-Tadashi?" She questioned, her voice shaking as he stood before her. She reached her hand out carefully, touching his arm as though he'd disappear into thin air.

"Yes. It's really me—" He started before his head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging from the lighting fast slap she had just delivered. He let out a small chuckle as he rubbed his cheek, looking back her. "I guess I deserved that after that phone call…"

Without skipping a beat, Spice leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Slowly, he returned the hug with the same vigour, resting his chin on top of her head as she shook, sobs buffered against his chest. He stroked her hair sweetly as words where muttered from her lips. Pulling back ever so slightly, her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

"I thought… you were gone…and I," She said, breathless as she held onto him. "… God, please don't let this be a dream…"

"It's not a dream, Spice. I'm staying," He whispered, wiping stray tear from her cheek.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_"How did this happen? Is this even possible? Do I even want to know?" _Spice pondered as she watch Tadashi laugh along with Fred. The cafe was now closed and all the customers have left. Aunt Cass has turned in early for the night from the all excitement that has happened over the day. She promise them a big special brunch to celebrate the occassion. Wasabi, Honey-lemon and the rest of the gang stayed downstairs enjoying a couple of drinks that Fred had brought over. Spice had a couple of shots herself and was feeling a bit tipsy. Though she was feeling physically good, her mind,however, not so much. She continue to wonder in her own thoughts til she felt a nudge in her arm. Hiro was sitting next to her, noticing how she wasn't fully in the conversations.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a concern look.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine. Just waiting for the shots to kick in. I'm not feeling them yet." She lied. She was too busy trying to find the answers to her own questions, that she barely contriubte a chuckle to the jokes that were told. She looked at everyone sitting at the table. Their smiles brighten up the room and their laughter filled the night with enjoyment for being around one another. Especially Hiro's. He had his big brother back in his life again. He didn't seem to care about the "what's" and the "how's", he was just happy that his family was whole again.

"I'm gonna hit the restrooms, real quick," Tadashi stated as he got up from his seat. Once he as out of sight, everybody turned and looked at Spice. They wore suspicious smiles on their faces.

"What?" She asked, eyes making contact with each of theirs.

"You haven't said one word since you came," GoGo stated after she popped the bubble she blew.

"I'm deep in thought, You guys know how I get." She fidgeted with her fingers. "What am I suppose to say anyways?"

"Duh, you're suppose to confess your undying love for him! He's here and it's the perfect time!" Fred said making gestures with his hands in dramatic motions. He poured hisself another shot, tossing it into his mouth like a pro.

" Okay 1, you're drunk, and 2, I haven't found the perfect moment yet. I'm waiting for it, okay?" Spice crossed her arms and looked away as her cheeks grew red.

"Well don't wait too long. You don't want to miss the opportunity," Wasabi suggested.

"Yeah, just do it so you guys can "relieve" all that "undying love" you have for each other." GoGo quoting with her fingers.

"...What?"

"You know...bump uglies?" Fred said demonstrating with his fingers.

Spice felt blood rushing to her whole face all at once.

"Incase you still didn't get it, they mean sex," Hiro joked.

"I know that!" She pulled his hoodie over his head. Spice knew what they were talking about from the beginning but felt uncomfortable talking about it around Honey Lemon. She knew she had a crush on Tadashi as well but wasn't sure if she still had feelings for him. She never bothered to ask and thought it was best to never do so. Tadashi staggered his way back to the table. The drinks were hitting him pretty hard. He had such a goofy smile on his face. He looked over to Spice and winked at her. She nervously bit down on her lip and made eye contact with the ground. The night continued with the gang remenisincing about their old days, and catching up on the events in their lives. 3a.m. rolled around pretty fast. Taxis were called and everyone left except Spice. She was passed out in her seat, head down in her arms. Tadashi who was starting to sober up, stared at his passed out friend. He shook his and let out a chuckle.

"Hiro, can you finish cleaning up? I owe you one"

"Nah don't worry about it bro. Just admit that I'm the best lil bro you ever had," Hiro joked as threw away some of the plastic cups away. Tadashi gently shook Spice. She mumbled something from underneath.

"Hey, up. We need to get you home."

"No home. Can't I just sleep over?" She picked up her head and put on a puppy dog face. "It's so lonely at my place." She attempted to stand up but only to fall. Luckily, Tadashi was there to catch her.

"Dude, just let her stay here for the night. She's done it before. I'm sure she left like a night bag here somewhere." Hiro said.

Tadashi picked up Spice bridal style to make it easy on him as he carried her up the stairs.

Tadashi kicked his bedroom door open. He started to struggle a bit as he walked towards his neatly made bed. With what strength he had left, he gently placed Spice on the bed. He plopped down on the edge next to her. Still feeling the alcohol in his system he rubbed his eyes, figuring out what to do next. He felt a hand rubbing against his back. He turned to find Spice, still awake, rubbing his back with a content look on her face.

"Dashi...I can't believe you're here," she quietly said.

"Of course I am."

"It's just...this all seem...so unreal. I'm having a hard time believing it. I mean someone who means so much to me, is back in my life." She looked up at him with loving drunk eyes. " I really missed you Dashi."

Tadashi blushed. He always found it cute when Spice called him "Dashi." It wasn't often that she called him that but when she did it was usually in a joking playful manner. He felt Spice, now standing straight up, wrapping her arms around him. She rubbed her cheek against his and giggled.

"Spice, lay back down. You're drunk, tired and not really yourself."

"Nooo, Dashi I feel fine." She nibbled on his ear playfully.

"Spice...come on." He felt her leaving a small peck on the tip of his ear and started a trail of kisses from his cheek to his neck. Tadashi let a quiet moan. He was struggling with the inner voices in his head. One is saying to stop her but the other is saying to let her continue. He longed for her touch but it didn't feel right with her being in a drunken state. He sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, gently pushing her back. She giggled.

"Dashi! What was that for?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he shooked his head and smile. "I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him. Tadashi rubbed his face and stared deeply at the empty space infront of him. Hiro had just finished cleaning the mess and was now heading to bed. He saw his older brother lost in his own thoughts. Clearing his throat, Tadashi snapped out of it.

"So...how'd it go?" Hiro said as he crossed his arms. A smirk came across his face.

"How what go?"

"You know, telling Spice...how you..." giving clues for Tadashi to finish the sentence. He didn't quite get it. "Dude, did you tell her how you feel? You know, did you confess?"

"What?! No! Of course I didn't."

"Unbelievable. Why not?! That was the perfect opportunity!"

"Um no. No it wasn't. She's drunk. She's not going to remember anything that happened tonight, so confessing would have been pointless."

Hiro face palmed in frustration.

"But..." Tadashi continued. "I will soon."

"Good, because you 2 nerds are driving me crazy with your little high school crushes. You're in your 20's and you're both acting like 16 year olds." Hiro laughed. "I told you she was in to you dude."

"Yeah, I believe you now..." Spice's words repeated themselves in his head. _"...someone who means so much to me, is back in my life. I really missed you,Dashi" _

_"..._especially after tonight. I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow."

"And the other thing...?", with a serious look on his face, Hiro raised one eybrow. Tadashi stared at him, trying to come to a decision. He cracked the door open to check on Spice. She had fallen asleep sprawled out across Tadashi's bed.

"I'm not sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Spice roused from her sleep in what could be considered that worst way possible. Previously sound asleep, the pounding of her head steadily became worse and worse until it forced her awake. With a whimper, she tried her best to cover her eyes as the sun shone into her face, waking her even further. "Ugh…" She groaned, rolling onto her side, turning her back towards the sun.

As her eyes focused, she noticed she was back home. For a brief second, she was concerned. The last she could remember from last night was falling asleep at the Café. Her memories were a blur of speech and the feeling of weightlessness. How did she get home? Suddenly, her phone vibrated on the coffee table, the noise ringing in her ears. She winced as she reached and grabbed it, diming the screen's brightness before she went through her notifications. Through the emails from professors and needless spam, a text message from Tadashi had finally come up from the pile.

""_Drove you home this morning. There's aspirin and some water on the side table. Text me when you're awake and feeling better._"" She read aloud as she sat up slowly, looking over to the table. Sure enough, there was a glass and a small bottle of aspirin beside it. Reaching out, she took two of the pills and downed them with a swig of water. She sat there for a moment, holding the glass in her hands, staring down at it as though it would disappear.

"It wasn't a dream… You were here," She spoke, her words soft as she looked at her reflection in the glass, the image of Tadashi clouding her vision for a moment. "… You're alive." Her heart raced as the memories of the evening came back to her, each other sweeter then the last.

Her attention was then caught by the sound of little feet clicking across wooden floor. Her corgi, Mr. Stubbles, came to greet her with his dish in his mouth, plopping himself down in front of her.

"Don't worry, mommy didn't forget about you," She said with a small grin, petting the small dog on as she took his dish gently. Slowly rising from the couch, she dragged herself into the kitchen, groggily pulling some doggie kibble from the shelf and filled the bowl. Putting the bowl back on the ground, she watched as Mr. Stubbles chow down before she made her way back to the living room.

She plopped herself back down on the couch, shielding her eyes from the sun that peered into the room. Flopping down onto her back, she rubbed her face as she tried to put together the events from the night before. "I hope I didn't do anything stupid…" She muttered to herself, drawing blanks. Suddenly, Spice heard her door open, her eyes darting towards the sound. She reached under the couch for one of her broken bow staffs, keeping her eye on the entryway from over the couch.

Rather then being greeting by a stupid thief, she was greeted by Hiro and Baymax, the latter getting stuck in the doorway as they entered the living room.

"Wow, you look like shit," Hiro chuckled, yanking Baymax free. Spice rolled her eyes, shoving the staff back under the couch.

"I was inspired by you and that rats nest you call hair," She replied with a grin. "Glad to see I was successful."

"You wound me," Hiro whimpered mockingly, walking around the couch with Baymax waddling in tow, placing a bag on the coffee table in front of her. "We came to check on you. You passed out at the café and didn't look that great when Tadashi brought you here. He's got your spare key now, by the way," He added on as she opened the bag, pulling out a can of chicken noodle soup.

"Soup and seltzer?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Given your dehydration and the amount of alcohol you consumed last night, you should have food that is light on your digestive system," Baymax replied as Hiro snatched the can from her hand, walking towards the kitchen. "I will get you so water."

"You guys don't have to do this, you know!" She yelled after them, sighing as the heath care robot came back with a glass of water a few minutes later. Popping a tablet into the water, she sipped from the glass as she watched Hiro cook. "I could've done that myself, Hiro."

"Yeah, right. Just let me look after my 'big sister', okay?" He replied with a grin, reaching over to the dish rack for a clean bowl.

"Oh, enough. You know that talk makes me blush," She said, drinking her water, the seltzer making her stomach feel calmer. "Let's not get my hopes up, alright?

"It's not far from the truth," He muttered to himself, stirring the soup. "You might actually be my sister-in-law someday…"

"And I'll have you for a brother-in-law? Pass," She laughed, Hiro peering into the living room sheepishly. "Did my 'little brother' forget about my super sensitive hear aid again?" She asked, her cheeks a bright pink from his earlier comment.

"Maybe," He replied, walking back over to the stove, flipping the element off as he poured soup into the bowl for her, looking in her kitchen cabinet for crackers.

"Likely story. It's amazing how a genius like you forgets about that," Spice grinned, finishing her water. She smiled over at Baymax and Mr. Stubbles, the robot petting the fat little dog happily.

"I have to remember more important things then that," Hiro said as he walked back into the room, bringing in a tray with the soup and crackers, placing it down on the coffee table. "Careful, it's hot."

"Funny, I remember you saying that once about me," Spice replied with a smirk, watching the younger Hamada turn several shades of red.

"Seriously, Spice?! Unbelievable!" He retorted, clearly flustered as she happily dug into her soup. "You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

"Nope~."

The rest of the day flew by.

Hiro and Baymax had stayed for a fair amount of the morning, telling her about the huge celebratory brunch she made for Tadashi. He mentioned how Tadashi had explained what happened after the fire, but refused to go into detail with her.

"It's better if you wait for him to tell you, he said he would," Hiro explained, her heart racing at the thought of finally knowing where he was for all those years. Soon after, the two boys could tell Spice needed sleep and left a little past noon. She slept soundly for a few hours, waking as the setting sun peered through her window, waking her. The mix of sleep and soup had helped her shake off the hangover, feeling much better then earlier. She hopped into the shower and washed away the residue of the nigh before, stepping out and feeling fresher then ever. As she walked back towards her room, she was alerted by a barking Mr. Stubbles.

"Intruder! Intruder!" His translating dog collar she had made for him finally came in handy. She grabbed her bow staff and followed the growling little dog into kitchen with stealth. Mr. Stubbles lunged himself at the dark figure, barking and nipping at his ankles to defend his master. The figure was distracted as it tried to calm the barking dog, Spice taking the opportunity to strike, pressing the button on the staff, kick-starting its electrical currents. Ready to give this thief the shock of a life time, she went to hit them, only to be stopped as the figure threw their hands up in defeat.

"Wait! Please…" The figure said, a familiar tone in the male voice. "I don't mean you any harm…"

She suspiciously flipped the light switch, her breath hitching her throat as she recognized the intruder. Standing in her kitchen was the ninja from the night before, his left arm clearly injured was cradled against his chest, the wound bleeding heavily. She put the staff aside and rushed to his side, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you patched up," She sat him down on the edge of the tub, pulling her first aid kit out from under the sink. Taking a damp clean cloth, she wiped the wound clean of blood before sterilizing it and the needle. "You're so damn lucky my mother had me take those first aid classes…" She said as she began stitching the wound closed. "Now how about you tell me how you did this to yourself?"

"I was ambushed tonight, but you should see the other guys," He tried to laugh it off, wincing as she worked. She stared at him curiously as she finished the stitches, pulling out a set of bandages, wrapping his arm.

"I can imagine… But why did you come for me to help?" She questioned, watching him closely. "What makes you think you can trust me?"

He looked at her closely before he stood up, walking over to her bedroom. She quickly followed suit, considered as to why he knew the way. It was like he had been there before. He silently took off his mask and placed down on the desk, his back turned to her. Staring at the back of his head, she has convinced she recognized him. As she reached out to turn on her light, he turned around to face her, the light from her laptop illuminating his face, his dark brown eyes looking straight into hers.

It was Tadashi. The student that had apparently died three years ago in a fire, the friend that came back from the dead and the man she loved. All in the three stood in front of her, her world thrown from its orbit. She felt her emotions well up in her throat as her knees shook, grabbing on to the doorframe to hold herself up.

"I came because I need to talk to you, Spice," Tadashi spoke softly, watching the young woman sit herself down on her bed, staring out at nothing. He sat down next to her, watching and waiting as she sat still, growing nervous as they said nothing to the other. They sat there for what seemed to be ages, Spice breathing silently as Tadashi watched. Reaching out, he gently touched some of the hair that had escaped her ponytail, hoping for a reaction. He flinched as she seemed to come back it reality, pulling his hand back as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I… I couldn't help myself," He looked down, blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"N-No, it's okay… I…I like it when you play with my hair," She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, looking away as she blushed. She peeked over at him through her hair, the two making eye contact. They turned to face the other, both looking like they had saying to say. Spice began to motion for him to speak as she stared at his face, something seeming off. A dark spot on his jaw line has present, not being there the day before. She reached out, gently rubbing the area, noticing it became bigger. Pulling her hand back, she looked down at the concealer on her fingers.

"You noticed?" Tadashi asked, Spice nodding in reply. He sighed, getting up and walked back into the washroom. She heard the sink run for a moment before he walked back into the room, his face free from the make-up. Tadashi's cheek, ear and neck was covered in what she knew was burns. She stood up, giving him a once over, noticing the scars didn't end there. They peeked out from under his sleeves and down his chest.

"They're not as bad as before," He commented, noticing her stares. "They used to be a lot worse.

"Tadashi, what… what exactly happened to you?" She questioned, looking up into his eyes, concerning reflected in hers. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he took her hands gently in his. He smiled to her as he squeezed them reassuringly.

"It's a long story, we might want to grab a coffee before we begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Spice wasn't ready for this. Nothing could have prepared her for what had just happened in her home a mere few minutes ago. She stood alone in her kitchen, flipping switch on her self-heating kettle, staring down into the empty mugs she had set on the counter. Her mind raced with possibilities as the kettle whistled, her hand reaching out to fill the cups.

"I don't want to go back in there," She muttered to herself, filling the cups with the piping hot water and putting in some green tea bags. "I don't want to hear what he has to say..."

She was lying to herself and she knew it. It had been years since she had seen him and just when she thought she could live without him, he came back. He came back in the worst way possible, as some sort of vigilante, swooping through the night and keeping secrets. Now he was standing in her living room, ready to reveal it all. She desperately wanted to know where he had been and what had happened, but she was terrified of what the result would be. Spice stood still as her heart rammed against her ribcage, the sound echoing in her ears as her sight became blurry. As the strength from her leg have way, she felt herself tumble toward the cold tile only to be caught by a set of warm arms.

"Whoa! Easy there... Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, his soothing voice calming her mind and warming her heart. Her vision came back to normal as her breathing slowed, relaxing in his arms. His warmth was something she couldn't forget and as she looked up into his eyes, she found the courage to speak.

"No..." She spoke quietly, shaking her head. "I'm not okay."

Tadashi was silent as he helped her back to her feet, holding her steady as she found her footing again, planting herself firmly on the floor. She reached up after a moment and gently ran her fingers against his cheek, him leaning into her touch.

"I refuse to lie to you, Tadashi," She continued, taking a deep breath as her prepared her next sentence carefully. "Look at him and tell me the truth. Are you... Real? Are you the real Tadashi Hamada?"

He stood there for a moment, looking dumbfound. He chuckled his reply, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Of course I am, who else would I-"

"I'm serious!" She snapped, her voice cutting through his forced laughter, the moment becoming tense. She shook were she stood, her emotions flooding through her as tears threatened to fall. "I need to know if this is some cruel joke the world is playing... I can't keep chasing a shadow anymore," she whimpered, hot tears running down her cheeks as all of the possibilities that swirled and clouded her mind. "I don't want to wake up and find out it was only a dream... Tadashi, my heart can't take that again..."

Tadashi was taken back, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her emotions spill over, his hands hovering by her shoulders. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew what he had done. After all that time, they had grown used to not having him around, but he grew selfish and wanted to be there with her. The pain he felt in her cries ripped his heart in two as he carefully took her hands in his, Spice avoiding eye contact as he did. She kept them shut, hoping to stop the pain and the stinging tears of emotions that were spilling down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

"Yori….look at me," He spoke, his voice husky and low, but comforting. She peeked up at him, the sound of him using her name and not just her nickname made her remember. Anything he said to follow that would be serious. Opening her eyes completely, she gazed into his dark brown eyes, her emotional outburst subsiding.

"I am Tadashi Hamada," He said, gently squeezing her hands in reassurance. "The very Tadashi Hamada who always fixed your headphones so you could hear every tone. The guy who caught you from falling when we were goofing around in the hallways. The one who…." His eyes traced her facial features carefully as he trailed off. The hope in her eyes was there, as if he was going to saying something she had been waiting her entire life for.

He pulled her close in a loving embrace, holding her closely. The scent of her tropical perfume tickled his nose as strands of her hair brushed his face. It wasn't the right time. He breathed in the scent of her as he continued.

"I am the same Tadashi Hamada who never wanted to see you cry. I am real, Yori...This isn't a dream. This isn't playing a cruel, sick joke... I survived the explosion. I am here, in the flesh. So please… stop crying," He whispered to her, his voice sincere and true. With a tremble and a weak sob, Spice felt relief wash over her, laying her fears to rest.

After she had finally calmed down, Spice and Tadashi sat in the living room, sipping their tea on opposite ends of the couch, acting as if the tension between them didn't exist. She placed her cup down on the coffee table and fiddled with her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for what was about to happen next.

"I'm ready," She said, sitting tall and facing him. She knew she could handle it. Tadashi sternly looked at the remaining tea in his cup, his hands holding it firmly I front of him, as though he was looking for something inside. With a sigh, he placed the cup down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Where do I began?" He glanced over to her, hoping to get an answer. "... Well,the beginning is as good as any." He closed his eyes as the memories of the fire came back to him, filling his mind.

"I remember running into the building... And I saw Callaghan," He felt his memories heat up, singeing and burning as his emotions took hold. "He was using Hiro's microbots. Before I could call to him, the beam from the celling came crashing down on me. All I felt was this immense pain then it all went black. When I came to, I was... Well, I was what I could assume was a hospital. There was a woman there and she explained somethings to me."

"When the beam had fallen, it took out the floor under me and caved in. Remember how we were convinced SFIT had secret, abandoned halls and rooms? Turns out I fell into one of those abandoned basements. She only discovered me because she had her own personal medical lab down there."

"A secret medical lab underneath the Expo Hall?" Spice spit out. "How? And why?"

"I'm getting to it. She took me back to her home, clear across town, on the borderline of another city. ...I was in a coma for months. She never gave up on me though. She was hopeful is pull through... Like you," He added in, blush dusting his cheeks. "I showed signs of life every now and then but it wasn't good enough. I was slipping away as days went by. She couldn't stand by and watch me die. So she did what was necessary." Tadashi paused and looked at his hands.

Spice tried to see what he was seeing. She glanced back and forth between his hands and face, waiting something to happened. Just then, a flame exploded from his left palm, Spice jumping back with a squeak. She looked up him, her eyes filled with questions, burning brightly as the fire itself. With a wave of his hand, the flame went out and he continued his story.

"The woman was Talia Awon. She use to be one of San Fransokyo's top biologists," He said, rubbing his palm lightly.

"I heard of her. Her work always aided those who were terminally ill. My mother use to be her apprentice. Until she disappeared," Spice mentioned, moving a little closer to him. "Rumor had it that she had died during one of her experiments."

"That's what the press was telling everyone. In reality, she was shut down by the Head of Medical Research once they deemed what she was working on to be too dangerous for mankind. Talia refused to give up on her work, even though she was fired and had everything taken away. That's how she ended up in that lab under the Expo Hall. She had access to anything she'd need."

"What was she working on?" Spice asked.

Tadashi smiled in reply. "A serum that could rapidly repair damaged cells. "

"So healing powers like DeadPool and Wolverine?" Spice replied, grinning at her reference.

"Something like that," He couldn't help but laugh. "The serum was something that could help those who were dying on their way to the hospital. It would stop the bleeding, giving them a higher chance of survival."

"Incredible…"She trailed off, calculating all the lives that could be save in her head. She snapped back into reality once Tadashi began to speak again.

"She used the same serum on me and it worked, waking up from my coma days later. At the time, I didn't have any memory of who I was or what had happened. I just knew that I shouldn't have been alive. Talia kept an eye on my healing progress, watching for side effects. A majority of my burns healed and I was feeling fine."

"That is, until I started getting horrible headaches and burning sensations all over my body. It wasn't often but when it happened, it was unbearable. Eventually the headaches and the burning pain was coming back more frequent to the point I was bedridden once again. There were nights when I was able to sleep it off and nights when I lied awake screaming in agony," He shut his eyes, remanence of the pain lingering in his body.

"Talia was filled with guilt seeing me suffer so much. She worked for days on end making an anti-serum that could ease the pain. It worked to a certain extent. The burning sensation I felt escaped from my body in a physical form. It was incredible and frightening at the same time. I thought to myself 'How could this be?! How do I stop it?' and just like that, the flames were put out in an instant. Talia explained that the combination of the two serums caused my genetic material to mutate. So now, I can do this," Tadashi conjured up another flame. It swayed back and forth as his fingers danced back and forth. Amused by his own power, he looked at her with fear behind his eyes. " Does… this scare you?" He asked nervously. "Or weird you out?"

Spice shooked her head. "Why would I be? This is the kinda thing people wish they could see in real life. You're like my level 53 Elementalist elf in Guilds of Legendary Warlords. It's pretty cool." A goofy smiled appeared on her face as she spoke. Tadashi chuckled in reply, having forgotten how much of a nerd she was, but he loved it.

"So next thing you're gonna tell me is your origin story of how you became 'SunFire'?" She joked, making quotation marks with her fingers.

He couldn't help but chuckle, letting the flame disappear. "Yes. It's not as extravagant or awesome as other heroes but it's something," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Once we discovered this new ability, Talia was unable to help me. She had to call an old friend of hers to take me under his wing and teach me his ways."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me you had a super hero mentor?" Spice asked, listening intently. Tadashi nodded in reply with a smile.

"I did. I spent two years on isles learning to control my new found powers. Once I was ready, I came back to San Fransokyo. However, Talia was in debt. All her research expenses caused her to take out a loan with one the shark loans in our city. They were coming after her that very night I returned. I scared the creeps off easily with my new gift. It felt great to be able to save a life. At the moment, I took it upon myself to become a protector of the city," He concluded, leaning back on the couch, clearly out of breath from his long winded story.

Spice picked up her cup to take another sip as she watched him. "Well, Mr. Hamada, that's quite the story. But I still have one question for you," She prompted, gently placed the cup back down on the coffee table, Tadashi looking to her curiously.

"How did you get your memory back?"

Tadashi stared at her for a moment, sitting back up straight as he worked out the order of issues in his mind. Sipping the last of his tea, he turned to Spice and began to explain.

"It was coming back, bits and pieces over the years. One day, however, I saw Hiro and my friends all hanging outside of Aunt Cass' place. All the memories suddenly rushed back to me. I remembered that I had a family, friends, a nurse bot that I built and more. My memory wasn't complete, though. I was missing chunks of it. It wasn't until I ran into you that one night that everything was complete. You-" He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he tried to finish his sentence. Shaking it off, he continued. "Something about you reminded me of the more recent memories." His eyes glancing over to her long hair, Spice reaching up to plat with it.

"You always did like my hair," She blushed happily.

"But… that wasn't the only thing I liked about you," He confessed as he bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Spice… You're an amazing person. It's hard to forget about someone. You're kind, goofy, talented, easy to talk to... beautiful," He almost whispered the last word, turning his face away in embarrassment.

Spice's face was now beet red. Tadashi always complimented her, but to actually call her beautiful? It was something new. She didn't know how to react. She froze. Tadashi could see that he had made her flustered, but never had he seen her frozen in place for this long. He waved his hand in front of her face, hoping to catch her attention. He leaned in close to her face, checking the size of her pupils hoping that she was still conscious. He spoke her name, knocking her back into reality. Spice's eyes stared deep in his.

All she should think of in her head was how badly she wanted to kiss him. He was so close she could steal a kiss from him. It was something she longed for and thought she would never be able to do after what happened three years ago. Her expression changed. She looked at him with all her heart, praying that he wouldn't deny her permission.

"Tadashi… There's… there's something I want to say. I love the friendship that we have. Since the day I met you, I felt like I had a reason to wake up and smile everyday. When you… when you died, part of my heart died too. I thought I would never see you again and I have been felt with so much regret ever since then. Now that you're here, I don't want to miss out on that chance," She said, leaning in to him. Tadashi noticed her body inching closer to his, pleasantly surprised at her move. He smiled a little to himself as he leaned in as well, the two mere inches apart as they heard the others heartbeat echoing in their ears.

Suddenly, Tadashi's phone rang, breaking the moment. Spice snapped up straight, quickly turning away from him as she buried her face in her hair and hands, her cheeks red hot. It was so close! She had almost done it, she had almost finally gotten the kiss she had been waiting for. She peeked over to Tadashi as he answered his phone, looking a little annoyed.

"What do you want, dear brother of mine?" The sarcasm in Tadashi's voice was very clear. Spice seethed in her seat, gritting her teeth. Of course Hiro would ruin her one good moment with him, he was good at it. Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"I'm here at Spic- Hiro! We're just having the talk! Why are you... You know what, never mind," He groaned, listening to his little brother on the other line. "Yeah, I know it's late. I'm too tired to drive. Just tell Aunt Cass that I'll be staying over here," He said, Spice's heart skipping a beat. He wanted to stay? If she wasn't a complete ball of nerves before, she definitely was now. She had an awkward smile on her face at the idea of him staying over after all this time.

"Talk to you later, little bro. Bye," Tadashi clocked his phone off, turning to face Spice with an equally as awkward smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask to see if it was okay for me to stay the night."

"No, no! It's fine, really! I don't mind. I rather not have something happening to you agai—... Did I just? ...You know what? I should go pull out some blankets for you," She said nervously as she left up from the bed, walking backwards towards the doorway. "I'll go make your bed… that's in the Livingroom….on the couch because you can't sleep with me… because we're not dating! … I, uh... I'm just gonna go," She rambled on for a moment before briskly walking out of the room, her cheeks burning red and her chest feeling like it was ready to explode from embarrassment.

A makeshift couch bed was displayed as Tadashi walked into the room minutes later. It looked cozy enough to sleep on it for days. Spice smiled to herself, feeling pretty proud of her handiwork. She turned to Tadashi as she spoke. "Of course you know where everything is. Water, remote for the tv or even the game station controller, " She said pointing the direction of each item's location. "Anything else?"

Tadashi shook his head with smile. "No, that's it. Thank you, Spice."

"Great. Good night!" She turned on her heel and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door halfway. Once she was out of sight, he removed his shirt, gently folding it and placed it on the edge of the couch. He kicked off his shoes and laid across the couch, letting himself sink into the cushions. He propped his head up on his arms as he stared at the ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts.

It wasn't long before he heard quiet foots coming down the hall. He turned his head to see Spice, looking rather shy as she gently rubbed her left arm with her right hand, Mr. Stubbles peeking in at the two from his doggie bed in her room.

"This is probably stupid to ask but... can you sleep in my room tonight?" She asked quietly, Tadashi sitting up from his resting place. He gave her a slightly confused look before she spoke again. "I'm so scared that I'll wake up and find that you're gone in the morning. I know you said this is real but I just... I can't sleep," Tadashi could see her eyes glistening in the moonlight that peeked through the window's blinds. He got up a moment later, collecting his blankets and pillows.

"Of course," He smiled as the two walked side by side into her room.

Tadashi made his bed next to her's, Spice tucked herself in as she watched him turn off the lights. He laid down quietly in the same position as before, letting out a sigh of relaxation. He could see her face peering over the bed at him. Her beautiful blue eyes stood out against the night, bringing a smile to his face. That iridescent blue had always stuck clear in his mind. He reached up, holding out his hand to her. She watched him for a moment before taking his hand in hers, the warmth from his hand filled her mind with ease.

This is real, he is real. This isn't a dream... She thought as she felt her eyes becoming heavy, her mind fading into slumber. Tadashi… Please don't ever leave me again.


End file.
